Sake y a dormir
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Un pequeño One-shot de Gamagori x Mako, ¿que pasa cuando Mako bebe mas de la cuenta? y que pasara si se encuentra con el presidente del comite disciplinario


**Hola, hola, esto… bueno, pues es el primer fic, que escribo de GamagorixMako, está muy este raro, ajajaja, y pues espero que lo disfruten.**

**Kill la Kill no me pertenece solo tome sus personajes para esta historia.**

* * *

En una muy conocida escuela de una muy no tan famoso ciudad, una joven de cabellera marrón camina por las calles obscuras de este lugar dirigiéndose a paso lento a la escuela, ya que por ciertas situaciones había olvidado su n maletín, entro de improviso a la escuela buscando por todos lados su dichoso maletín, pero no, no había nada.

Quizás lo había dejado en el salón, o en la cancha de tenis, al bajar un escalón trastabillo y se resbalo cayendo de lleno al suelo, pero antes de que pudiera sentir el suelo, una persona la atrapo evitando su golpe.

- ¡MANKANSHOKU!, ¿Qué haces aquí? – ella solo se le quedo viendo, alterando los nervios de Gamagori - ¡MANKANSHOKU!

- Yo… yo vine… por mi… hip-maletín-hip – ella salto de los brazos de Gamagori, pero aun así dio el sentón, se levantó tambaleante e ignorando a la persona detrás de ella, comenzó a caminar de nuevo

- ¡MANKANSHOKU!

- ¿Que-hip-pasa-hip-gamagoyi-semp-hip?

- Tu estas ebria… - ella solo sonrió de manera divertida – no es posible, además de irrumpir en la escuela vienes ebria, esto sí que es el colmo

- No, no te equivocas-hip-yo-hip- no-hip estoy ebria, estoy 100%-hip consciente – respondió tambaleándose y señalando un poste – así que-hip permiso-hip

Siguió caminando durante un rato, hasta que llego a la planta baja de la academia, busco entre todos lados, pero no encontró el dichoso maletín, quizás en las canchas de tenis o de baloncesto o e alguno de los clubes.

A penas dio un paso para salir de la escuela, pero fue jalada del cuello de la camisa, levantándola en el aire, dirigió su mirada a cierto hombre de cabellera rubia, que después, la cargo como si de un costal de papas se tratara

- Será mejor que te vayas Mankanshoku, en tu estado no es muy recomendable, que andes por aquí y menos que entres así a la escuela, esto es considerado allanamiento

- Eso no es verdad, hip-yo estoy usando el uniforme-hip, además, tú también estas aquí, y eso también-hip, es allanamiento-hip

- Soy el presidente del comité disciplinario, así que no tengo que dar explicaciones

- Y yo-hip, soy estu-hip-diante de la acade-hip-mia ho-hip-nou-ji-hip, asi que yo también puedo entrar, además-hip, tu entraste también-hip, estas desobedeciendo las reglas-hip – se quedó sin palabras, aun llevando a la joven castaña a la salida de la escuela, la bajo de la manera más delicada posible, pero aun así, por su condición termino cayendo de nueva cuenta al piso.

- ¡Mankanshoku!, esta vez, pasare este comportamiento tuyo tan irresponsable, pero la próxima vez, no tendré tanta consideración, has entendido – con los ojos idos y las mejillas un poco rojas asintió y comenzó a caminar, pero antes de que el regresara a la escuela, pudo ver como unos sujetos con muy malas pintas se acercaban de manera peligros a la castaña.

Por lo que ni lento ni tonto, se acercó a la joven castaña, la cargo de nueva cuenta, mirando de la manera más amenazante a los sujetos, que corrieron ´por sus vidas, al saber de quien se trataba.

La joven castaña, volteo a verlo, y antes de que pudiera decir algo o reclamarle

- Por ahora, será mejor que te lleve a otro lugar, si vas así por la calle y a esta hora es muy posible que te encuentres con algún pervertido y si tus padres te ven así, bueno, digamos que no sería una imagen muy agradable para ellos – ella solo asintió, comenzó a tararear palabras sin sentido.

* * *

Llegaron a la residencia del ´presidente del comité disciplinario, que dejo a la castaña en un sillón, mientras buscaba algo con lo que quitarle lo ebria, tal vez un poco de café o alguna aspirina funcionarían.

Pero en su búsqueda de un remedio, se le vino a la cabeza una pregunta ¿Cómo es que había terminado ebria?

Termino de calentar el agua y preparo el café, cuando llego a la sala ni rastros de la susodicha, a donde se había ido, dejo la taza en una mesita y comenzó a buscar a la castaña, hasta que unos extraños ruidos provenientes del pasillo llamaron su atención.

Camino derecho, acercándose cada vez más, hasta que llego a su habitación, al abrir la puerta se encontró con una divertida castaña saltando encima de su cama.

- ¡Wii!, ¿uh?, hola, mírame estoy saltando, saltando, jejeje

- Bájate ahora mismo

- No quiero, esto es divertido ¡Wii! – los nervios de Gamagori comenzaban a alterarse, hasta que grito tan fuertemente, deteniendo a la efusiva castaña de su ejercicio - ¡no grites!, si solo quería que ya no saltara, pudiste pedirlo amablemente Gamagori-sempai

- Mankanshoku, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Como, que, que hago aquí?, si fuiste tú quien me trajo-hip

- No me refiero a la casa, me refiero a que haces en mi habitación, te dije que esperaras sentada en el sillón,

- Oh, sí, es cierto, es que te tardaste mucho, y me dio sueño, así que me puse a buscar tu cuarto y cuando lo encontré, descubrí que tu cama es muy cómodo y elástica mira – y la racha de saltos comenzó de nuevo

- Ya detente, me doy cuenta de que tu estado etílico ya ha disminuido, pero ya es tarde así que te dejare que te quedes, pero con ciertas condiciones, has entendido – la etílica Mako asintió, y se sentó cruzando las piernas y tarareando de nuevo – bueno, primero es que…

- ¡GAMAGORI-SEMPAI, TUS CALZONCILLOS TIENEN DIBUJISTO DE SATSUKI-SAMA! – hablo estrepitosamente agitando la tan mencionada ropa de un lado a otro enfrente de ella, lo que molesto y avergonzó a Gamagori, quitándosela a Mako la guardo de nuevo en un cajón

- Mankanshoku, la primera regla es no tocar mis cosas has entendido – ella asintió – bien punto numero dos

- Oh, hasta tienes una almohadita de ella

- Dame eso, acaso o entendiste, te dije no toques mis cosas

- Bu… gamagori-sempai es un pervertido, pervertido – dijo muy divertida, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, tarareando la misma frase e irritando aún más a Gamagori

- ¡Ya es suficiente!, te he traído, a mi casa para que no tengas problemas en tu hogar, pero veo que eres alguien que no considera un favor, pues bien entonces…

- ¿He?, ¿porque tienes una foto mía debajo de la almohada?… - en menos de 5 segundos la dichosa foto desapareció – te paso algo Gamagori-sempai, tu cara esta roja ¿estas enfermo?

- Por… por supuesto que no, bien creo que puedo reconsiderar que te quedes, pero no toques nada, no rebusques nada y lo más importante te quedaras a dormir en el sillón, así que…

- ¡NO!, tu cama es cómoda y rebota muy bien vez – señalo mientras ella saltaba y se hacía bolita con las colchas de la cama, girando de un lado a otro – así que yo me quedo aquí

- No

- Si

- No

- Si

- No

- Que siii

- No

- ¿Porque?

- Porque si te dejo rebuscaras entre mis pertenencias

- Es que es divertido

- Dormirás en el sillón

- Es incomodo, y si mejor me prestas un futon

- No tengo

- He?, bueno, entonces me puedo quedar a dormir en tu cama

- Ya te dije que no

- No rebuscare entre tus cosas, así me dejas quedarme verdad, además que clase de anfitrión eres que hace que sus invitados duerman en el frio y tieso sillón, eso sin duda es grosero, así que me quedare aquí

- He dicho que… - pero antes de responder otra cosa, Mako se quedó dormida haciendo una burbuja de baba, lo cual molesto mucho a Gamagori, que grito despertando a la susodicha y haciendo que se cayera de la cama – es mi última palabra Mankanshoku, tú te dormirás en el sillón y es mi última palabra

- ¡Wuah!, Gamagori-sempai, es cruel, cruel, no es justo que me duerma ahí, ¡wuah! – las lágrimas de cocodrilo hicieron su aparición, haciendo que se sintiera un poco culpable, pero no podía retractarse, no se doblegaría por unas cuantas lágrimas, no sería tan débil, ante…

La cara más tierna que pudiera ver, ciertamente los ojos de perrito con las mejillas infladas de Mako, una combinación muy peligrosa especialmente para Gamagori Ira, ignoro por completo a Mako o eso trato de hacer, pero le resulto imposible, bueno quizás podría reconsiderar esa opción, pero solo por esta vez, tal oportunidad n0o se le olería a presentar a Mako

- Solo, dejare que te quedes, pero solo por esta vez, la próxima me encargare personalmente de que recibas un correctivo por presentarte en esas condiciones, entendido

- Hai, por cierto Gamagori-sempai ¿tienes alguna pijama?, yo olvide traer una

- Como vas olvidar traer una si yo te traje

- Si, tienes razón ajajaja, entonces, ¿tienes alguna? – el negó – ¿he?, ¿porque?, no me digas que aun duermes desnudo Gamagori-sempai, acaso no te dije que te pues enfermar

- Tengo pijamas, solo que no te van a quedar

- Ah, bueno no importa, dama cualquiera de todos modos me quedaran como mi camisón – el asintió y busco alguna pijama que le quedara bien a Mako, cuando giro para entregarle la dichosa prenda casi se cae de espaldas, ella ya se había quitado el uniforme y terminaba de doblarlo – oh, eso me quedara muy bien gracias – se la quito de las anos y se la puso y efectivamente le quedaba un poco más grande que su camisón, pero le quedaba y eso era lo que importaba.

Tranquilamente se dirigió a la cama y comenzó a acomodarla para irse a dormir, ya que aún se sentí mareada y muy muy cansada, acomodo las colchas y la sabanas y esponjo la almohada, ya se iba a acostar cuando recordó algo o más bien alguien – no te vienes a dormir, esta es tu casa y también tu cama, no te vas a dormir Gamagori-sempai

- Ah... bu… mmm, sí, pero como vez mi cama la vas a ocupar tu por lo cual…

- Pero es muy grande, cabemos los dos perfectamente, no te preocupes yo Mankanshoku Mako soy pequeña y practica

- No, dormiré en otro lado, así que…

- No, te quedaras, aquí, no está bien que el anfitrión tenga que quedarse en otro lado que no sea su cuarto, al fin y al cabo esta es manera de compartir no es así

- Eso es cierto, pero un hombre y una mujer no deben compartir la misma habitación sino tiene algún tipo de relación

- Por supuesto que tenemos una relación

- ¿He?, ¿de qué rayos hablas?, nosotros no tenemos ninguna relación Mankanshoku

- Claro que sí, porque si no fuera así, no me habrías traído a tu casa o si

- Pues… eso no tiene nada que ver

- Por supuesto que sí, cuando un chico invita a una chica a su casa, es porque mantiene algún tipo de relación o porque se gustan, y tú me gustas Gamagori-sempai

- He? ¿Que acabas de decir? "_esto quizás se deba a que aún esta borracha"_

- Cuando un chico invita a una chica a su…

- Eso no, lo último, como puedes decir ese tipo de palabras Mankanshoku con el corazón no se juega

- Por supuesto que no, yo no soy cirujano, como voy a jugar con un corazón

- No me refiero a eso

- ¿No?, ¿entonces a qué?

- Tu acabas de decir que te gusto y eso es una mentira, tratas de confundirme y que así me ponga en contra de Satsuki-sama, pero eso no funcionara Mankanshoku mi lealtad hacia Satsuki-sama es inquebrantable

- Eso ya lo sé, pero yo no intento eso, Ryuko-chan es muy fuerte y puede vencer a Satsuki-sama cuando ella quiera

- ¡Ja!, eso lo veremos Mankanshoku, porque cuando te des cuenta Matoi será echada de la escuela en un ataúd

- No, Ryuko-chan no perderá ella es muy fuerte, ella logro vencer a Sanageyama-sempai

- Solo tuvo suerte, ya que el aun no encontraba su propia fuerza ni la verdadera razón por la que es uno de los 4 de elite

- Pero aun así Ryuko-chan gano lo que demuestra que ella es muy, muy fuerte

* * *

Se vieron fijamente el uno con el otro, sosteniendo la mirada, esto no era solo una discusión sino una pelea entre fuerza de voluntad, Mankanshoku Mako vs Gamagori Ira.

Aproximadamente duraran así por lo menos 2 horas y ninguno cedía, no daría la victoria tan fácilmente

- Ríndete Mankanshoku

- Jamás, mejor tu Gamagori-sempai

- No soy tan débil Mankanshoku, no me doblegare ante ti

- Pues yo tampoco lo hare

- Buena actitud Mankanshoku, pero eso no será suficiente, tu espíritu se quebrara en los siguiente minutos y es ahí donde demostrare quien tiene la verdadera voluntad

Quizás más horas, o días pudo llevar esa confrontación, hasta que Mako decidió usar su arma secreta

- Mira, ahí está tu peluche de Satsuki-sama – bien quizás no era tan secreta per si lo suficiente como para que Gamagori se distrajera y perdiera el contacto visual, dando por ganado este encuentro a favor de Mankanshoku Mako

- ¡YEI!, yo gane, ajajaja, bien ahora si a dormir, vamos, vamos que esperas Gamagori-sempai, a dormir, ponte el pijama

- ¿Qué significa esto Mankanshoku?, te dije que…

- No, nada, nada, tu perdiste así que compartiremos la cama, date prisa, vamos, vamos – el no entendió absolutamente nada, así que solo se cambió y se puso el pijama, cuando regreso a su habitación Mako ya estaba dormida, se acercó a la cama y se acostó del lado contrario.

De todas la situaciones raras que podían pasarle, esta era sin duda las más extraña, ciertamente dormir con una chica en la misma cama y en una casa vacía, bueno quizás no era que le incomodara, pero especialmente con ella, ella que es amiga de Matoi Ryuko, se podría decir que estaría traicionando a Satsuki.

No, no era posible, o si, es decir el como presidente del comité disciplinario debe velar no solo por el cumplimiento de las reglas, sino también de que los estudiantes estén seguros y la situación en la que Mako se encontraba merecía de su atención y ayuda, así que meramente o la esta traicionando solo ayuda a una estudiante sin estrella en apuros, solo eso.

Tampoco es como que a él le guste o esté interesado de otra manera en esta simpática e introvertida chica de cabello castaño.

Cerró sus ojos para comenzar a dormir, pero cierto contacto lo sorprendió, era nada más y nada menos que Mako recargándose en su espalda.

- M…ma… ¡MANKANSHOKU!

- ¿Sí?

- Regrésate a tu lado de la cama

- No quiero

- ¿Porque no?

- Porque me dio frio y Gamagori-sempai es calientito

- No, ¡NO DIGAS ESA CLASE DE TONTERIS MANKANSHOKU!

- No son tonterías, porque es cierto, esta calientito y cómodo para dormir, casi como un gran muñeco de peluche – el trago saliva, quizás esta situación ya se le estaba yendo demasiado de las manos y terminar en algo que quizás no le desagradaría tanto

- Por cierto, podrías decirme ¿cómo fue que terminaste borracha?

- Pues… es que acompañe a Ryuko-chan a aun reto, Sanageyama-sempai la reto para ver quién podía beber más, aunque no se quien gano, porque después del trago 1008 recordé que había dejado mi mochila en la escuela.

- ¡ESPERA! – él se giró encarando a Mako – entonces, tú también participaste en ese encuentro – ella asintió – y ¿porque rayos hiciste algo así?, no vez que terminaste mareada y demasiado desorientada

- Bueno, es que solo iba a ver a Ryuko-chan, pero parecía divertido y me dio sed, así que por eso me fui, aunque cuando me fui, Ryuko-chan aún se veía bastante normal, por lo que creo que ella gano.

- Mañana hablare seriamente con Sanageyama, ese tipo de actitud, parece que aún no ha aprendido

- Enserio?, solo no seas muy duro con él

- Claro que lo seré, con la nueva oportunidad que… ¿qué estás haciendo?

- Te abrazo, es la manera más cómoda para dormir, buenas noches – y se durmió

- Oe, no puedes decir simplemente "buenas noches" y dormité así como así Mankanshoku, te hablo

- Ya te escuche, y ya sé que se me olvido

- ¿Cómo que se te ol… - un pequeño beso en la mejilla por parte de Mako, quien de nueva cuenta se acomodó y volvió a abrazar a Gamagori

- Buenas noches, Gamagori-sempai

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, más específicamente un bar de los no estrella se encuentra Matoi Ryuko y Sanageyama Uzu, quienes después del trago 6789 aún siguen bastante conscientes de lo que pasa a su alrededor

- Lista, para perder, Matoi

- Eso quisieras Sanageyama, pero a apenas estoy calentando, estoy segura que no resistirás mas de un trago

- Claro, claro, lo veremos

**- Ryuko, ya deberías parar, ya es tarde y-hip- hip, o creo que pueda seguir bebiendo**

- No te preocupes Senketsu, este tonto ya mero se desmaya, lo que me preocupa es Mako, dijo que iría a buscar su maletín, pero aquí lo dejo

**- Ella también había estado bebiendo, quizás se fue a su casa a dormir**

- Eso es cierto, bueno, terminara este vaso y me iré a… - pero antes de terminar, escucho como algo o más bien alguien caí contra la mesa, se giró, solo para ver a Sanageyama mas inconsciente y ebrio que nadie, eso la hacía su victoria.

- Pero antes de irse a buscar a Mako, pago lo del alcohol – ya que mágicamente la billetera de Sanageyama se había caído de su bolsillo – cargo al susodicho inconsciente y se lo llevo

**- Ryuko?, sabes lo que estás haciendo, es uno de los 4 de elite**

- Te preocupas demasiado, solo lo voy a dejar en la entrada, así Kyriuin lo vera, será gracioso – pero en su pequeño recorrido, el de cabello verde se movía y hablaba dormido, lo cual alerto a Ryuko, por si planeaba hacer algo raro.

- Matoi…

- "_este sigue hablando dormido, que tonto_"

- Matoi… te venceré… no me ganaras… y…

- "_esto empieza a ser molesto, si no llego pronto, juro que…_"

- ¡TE CASARAS CONMIGO! – el grito y abrazo por parte de Sanageyama, sorprendieron a Ryuko, que con su puño cerrado le dio en la mejilla lo mando a volar hasta el otro lado de la calle, para después tomarlo por la chaqueta y sacudirlo como un trapo

- ¡tú maldito, estabas fingiendo!

- ¡MATOI!

- ¡AH! – y en menos de tres segundos la pobre de Ryuko se encontraba en el piso y con las mejillas algo rojas – que… que… ¡¿Qué haces maldito degenerado?!

- Debes asumir tus responsabilidades Matoi, mira como estoy-hip y… todo es tu culpa-hip, hasta-hip responsable

- Responsable de q… - pero antes de responder cualquier cosa, cierta persona no le permitió que hablara, provocando que se sonrojara más de la cuenta.

Pero con una patada se lo quitó de encima y de remate una serie de buenos y dolorosos puñetazos dejándolo inconsciente – aparte de ebrio – se fue del lugar muy furiosa, emprendiendo su camino de regreso a la residencia Mankanshoku

**- Ryuko?**

- ¿Qué sucede Senketsu?, ¿acaso olvide algo?

**- No pero tu sangre… está demasiado caliente y se está acumulando un poco en tus mejillas, además tu corazón no deja de latir**

- Ya… no digas nada… porque… si me vuelvo a encontrar a ese tipo lo mato – en cuanto llego a la residencia de los Mankanshoku, se quitó a Senketsu lo colgó y se puso la piyama, ignorando el hecho de que Mako no se encontraba ahí.

* * *

Al día siguiente que gran sorpresa se llevó al no encontrarla dormida, pero cuando llego a la escuela ahí estaba ya Mako, claro que se disculpó por haberla dejado que se regresara sola, aunque bueno siendo Mako, ella siempre le perdonara de todo a Ryuko.

Ryuko le pregunto que donde se había quedado, a lo que Mako le respondió que en la casa de Gamagori, porque como estaba muy ebria podría sufrir algún accidente, desconcertando a la pobre de Ryuko, después de esta pequeña conversación su día normal en la escuela como todos los días prosiguió.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Y pues… este que les pareció, buena, mala, regular, pésima, ni la leyeron, recomendaciones las acepto, digo al fin y al cabo es para mejorar como escritora, en especial cuando se trata de historias de esta pareja, que es tan bonita nwn.**


End file.
